


Everything Under The Sun

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has many names for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Under The Sun

Sometimes it seems like Benny has a hundred names for Castiel.

'Hot Wings’ or ‘sugar’ when he’s feeling playful, or happy, ‘little bird’, when he kisses him first thing in the morning, sleep blurred and rumpled.

‘Dear heart’ when he soothes Cas back to sleep after a nightmare has shaken him awake and left him sobbing and gasping for air, hands flying to clutch at his throat, trying to push away a blade that isn’t there.

And then, ‘Castiel’, whispered into his skin, in the dark, or out loud, as he’s arch-backed against the sheets, hands tight in Cas’ hair.

Cas wonders if he should reciprocate. These terms of endearment are a very human thing and he wants so much to be a very human thing. He tries out various options in his head, methodically discarding them before he even contemplates saying any of them aloud. ‘Honey’, ‘Dear’, ‘Darling’, even ‘Babe’, he doesn’t feel any of them. None of them seem to match up to the depth of the man, or the solid comfort of his presence. 

They are curled up on the couch, Cas resting his socked feet in Benny’s lap, as Benny is telling him the latest in town gossip picked up from behind the counter in the diner. Cas is torn between giving his attention to the strength of Benny’s hands massaging away ten hours of standing up, and watching the vampire’s eyes light up with mirth as he laughs at his own story. Belatedly, he realises he’s missed a cue in the conversation and Benny is waiting for a response from him.

‘Cas?’, he says, smiling, ‘you with me?’

Castiel smiles back into the blue, blue eyes. 

‘Yes’, he says, ‘I’m with you, my love’.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr: destieluk.tumblr.com


End file.
